


Sweet, Not Sour

by Juliette_Silvers



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asahi Is Best Boy, I Love My Babies, M/M, Summer, lemonade, sugawara wears floral hats you can't convince me otherwise, very pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliette_Silvers/pseuds/Juliette_Silvers
Summary: it's really hot outside and asahi, being the great boy he is, decides to make the team a treat. very pure, no broken hearts. suga becomes very grumpy in the heat.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Sweet, Not Sour

**Author's Note:**

> this is an idea i've had for a while but took way to long to get down on paper. I'm mainly posting it as an apology for taking so long at updating my other stories, so if you haven't read them yet, please do! i'd really appreciate it!. anyway, this hasn't been edited as i annoyed my sweet Tor enough last night with another story, so if you see any mistakes be sure to let me know! i hope you enjoy!

The weather has been grueling the past few days, the heat unbearable. Not only that, but they were also practicing hard to prepare for Nationals. Everyone was tired.

Another practice ends, all of the teammates collapsing on the floor with relief. Even the demon duo was melting from the heat, unable to play any longer.

“Geez,” Sugawara sighs, “it hasn’t even cooled off for the night. This sucks.”

The team hums as a reply, too tired to say anything else. Desperate to get home and shower, everyone gets up and starts to clean up, putting away the nets and wiping the floors. It doesn’t take long with all hands on deck.

They leave the school, saying goodbye to each other as they go their separate ways. As usual, the three third-years go off together.

“How are classes going for you guys? We never really talk about it since we’re so busy with practice.” Daichi, as always, makes sure to check in on his team. The vice-captain shushes him.

“Nope, no talking, it’s too freaking hot. I love you, but no.” The group chuckles at the comment but agree, staying quiet for the rest of the walk home.

At their usual corner, they all split ways. Heading down their separate streets, they wave each other off.

The gentle giant of the team is so tired from the practice but sadly, the day wasn’t over for him. He takes a small detour to his house, stopping at one of the small markets before they close to grab as many lemons as possible. It would leave a dent in his wallet but oh well.

With the bags full of fruit, he gets to his house. Stumbling through the door, he slides off his shoes and heads to the kitchen. 

It takes him a few minutes of flipping through a recipe book before he finds what he’s looking for. The title of Lemonade his attention and he stops. He goes over the ingredients and gathers everything from around the kitchen and pantry, tripling the measurements for all of his teammates.

In a pot, he starts pouring the needed amount of water and sugar, heating it while he juices the lemons. He hated that part. 

Still, he keeps going, finishing the first batch in about 45 minutes. After putting the drink in jars, he repeats the process two more times, almost running out of lemons. 

The next two batches take a bit less time now that he’s figured out the recipe a bit. It’s late by the time he finishes getting the kitchen cleaned up but he knew the team would appreciate the treat. 

He labels the jars for each teammate, adding extra sugar or lemon juice depending on their preferences. Suga gets a lot more lemon added, Asahi knowing that the male liked food with flavours most people wouldn’t be able to tolerate. He still thinks the setter was secretly a devil sometimes. 

Finally finished, he loads everything onto trays and puts them into the fridge. Thankfully he was able to find space for it. 

Now really exhausted, he grabs a quick, cold shower and heads to sleep, glad that he didn’t have any school work that night.

It was just as hot out the next day, if not worse. It felt like the soles of his shoes would melt onto the pavement when he walked to school that morning. Nothing but his bag with him, he regrets not bringing the lemonade now.

When he meets up with his friends, Daichi is poking fun at Suga. The setter was wearing a huge sunhat and looks like a victorian lady from England or something. There were even little flowers on it. He can’t help but crack up.

“Stop laughing! I don’t want to get sunburnt! This was the only hat I could find…” He pouts, walking ahead. The pair runs to catch up with him. 

“I’m sorry, sweets, but it is pretty funny.” Daichi throws his arm only to get it shrugged off.

“Too hot out,” was all Suga replied with. His boyfriend understood. 

The school day goes slowly, the temperature only rising. Morning practice was hell and even by the start of after-school practice, everyone was dead.

Asahi sends a text to his older brother, asking him to drive over the boxes of lemonade jars. He figures that after practice would be the best time.

After multiple mock matches and individual practice time, another day of volleyball is over. A pair of headlights come onto the campus as the sun starts to set.

The familiar vehicle pulls as close as it can to the gymnasium before stopping, a tall male jumping out of the truck. He waves and Asahi excuses himself to go over.

“Hey, bud. How’s practice.” His brother looks a lot like him, very tall and broad. The only difference was their hairstyle and the way they carried themselves. Nishinoya would say his brother has more backbone.

“Well… everyone’s exhausted… and sweaty and gross.” The Karasuno student gestures to himself as an example.

“Alrighty, then!” his brother laughs. “Let’s get your team some drinks!” The Azumane siblings each grab the cooled boxes, heavy from the contents inside.

“Whatcha got there?” Noya’s immediate curiosity affects everyone else, the team starting to crowd.

“Well, um, last night, because it was so hot out I decided to, um, make the whole team some lemonade?” The answer came out more like an uncertain question, causing his older brother to laugh at him again.

“You’re timid as a rabbit. Come on, be proud! You worked hard on these!” The newer male starts passing out all of the jars, asking everyone for their names to make sure he got the right one. Asahi follows suite.

The eyes of all of Karasuno light up with joy and relief. Even just knowing they were getting a refreshing drink gave them a burst of energy and put them in a much better mood despite the gross weather and long and stressful practices. 

Once everyone got their respective jar, they flop onto the ground with little regard towards the chance a different teacher or advisor walk by. They didn’t care. 

All relaxed on the ground, the team just hangouts. Takeda and Ukai talked with the other Azumane sibling. Small groups laugh in separate conversations. 

After making it to Nationals, the club had become less fun and more work. Everyone was okay with that but the pressure was getting overwhelming. The entire team felt it. They had to live up to the expectation of Shiratorizawa, be better than that. It was a lot of expectation to put on a bunch of high schoolers.

This gave them a break from all that. Now, they were just a group of friends that happen to play volleyball. It was peaceful and freeing.

Asahi looks around, overjoyed. This was the team he knew so well. 

“Hey! Asahi!” Sugawara calls him over, a sly smirk on his lips. This made his worry. 

“Um, yeah? What’s going on?”

Without warning, Noya jumps onto him, undoing his hair from its bun. Ready to pounce, the third-year setter presses his floral sunhat onto his head.

The team bursts out laughing. 

“You look beautiful, Asahi-san!” Noya teases. Without hesitation, he takes the hat off and though embarrassed, laughs along with the team.

It was nights like this that he felt at home. Sure, he enjoyed the competitiveness he shared with his peers and all the hard work they put into everything. But this? This was home.

Ennoshita grabs a photo of the scene. Tired but laughing players scattered across the lawn, jars in hand. The moon reflects off the glass. It was a perfect night.

Asahi grins, looking over everyone. Yep. 

This was home. 

And this was his family.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, and i hope you liked it! 
> 
> be sure to join my Discord for sneak peeks on updates and just to chat! it's a very friendly and chill environment!
> 
> Discord: https://discord.gg/w6RsNPx


End file.
